Dirty Little Secret
by WxTxR
Summary: FIC DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA KLAUS! Stan y Kyle tienen una relación... secreta. NO LE HAGAN CASO AL SUMMARY. ¡SOLO LEAN!


**¡Hola! Se que es tarde pero ¡aquí está el fic de cumpleaños de Klaus! Hice una songfic porque he visto que hace bastantes. Me tarde mucho porque lo que paso fue que se arruino mi antigua computadora por dejarla una noche entera encendida y por eso se quemo la tarjeta madre y ahora tengo una computadora nueva solo por el colegio y estoy casi segura de que a nadie le interesa esto así que me callaré.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Klaus!**

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Ellos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal. Estaban consientes de que si los descubrían su reputación se iría abajo. Después de todo, eran los chicos mas populares de su escuela. Pero no les importaba. Se juntaban siempre después de clases en la casa de cualquiera de los dos a hacer cosas que dos chicos de 17 años no deberían hacer.

En este caso estaban en la casa de Kyle. Sus padres no estaban como de costumbre. Gerald estaba trabajando y Sheila estaba con Ike en unas clases extras para niños genios. Ellos estaban solos.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't wanna play,_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Se encontraban ambos en el sillón de la sala familiar. Los brazos de Kyle alrededor del cuello de Stan, mientras el pelinegro se encontraba encima de él apoyándose en una mano mientras la otra recorría el estomago del pelirrojo. Se besaban con pasión, parando a ratos por la falta de oxígeno. Stan separó su boca de la de Kyle trasladándose a su cuello, esto hizo gemir a Kyle, Stan sonrió al sonido y empezó a morderle levemente el cuello. Al pelirrojo se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta que tal vez no era la adecuada en el momento.

-¿Qué pasaría si nos descubren?- Stan paró de besar su cuello y bloqueo sus ojos con los de Kyle.

-¿De que hablas, Ky?- Pregunto el ojiazul un poco sorprendido por la pregunta. Kyle se sentó y suspiró.

-Imagina que nos descubren en el acto. ¿Qué pasaría?- dijo Kyle haciendo preocupar a Stan.

-Yo… pensé que no te preocupabas por eso. Pero si tu quieres podemos para—

-¡NO!- dijo Kyle interrumpiendo a Stan. -No quiero parar. Solo… a veces me entran cosas raras, tu sabes.- admitió Kyle bajando la mirada.

Stan sonrió y le besó la frente a Kyle haciendo que este levantara su rostro para encontrarse con un par de hermosos ojos azules. -No te preocupes Ky. Solo nosotros debemos saberlo.- concluyó el pelinegro volviendo a besar a Kyle. El pelirrojo cerro sus ojos y le empezó a devolver el beso, relajándose.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret,_

_Who has to know?_

-Lo mantendremos en secreto- suspiró Stan contra los labios de Kyle.

_When we live such fragile lives,_

_It's the best way we survive,_

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you,_

La otra tarde fueron se juntaron con Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Clyde y Token en la casa de Stan para estudiar para el examen del día siguiente, ya que todos iban mal en esa clase, bueno, todos menos Kyle. Stan y Kyle se encontraban en el sillón compartiendo libro mientras los demás estaban sentados en el suelo. Kyle estaba tratando de explicarle a Stan lo _mas fácil del mundo_. Por lo menos para Kyle.

-Escucha Stan, es fácil. Todas las fórmulas y unidades cuantitativas en física dependen de las unidades en las cuales las tres cantidades básicas son medidas distancia, masa y tiempo. Eso te permite escoger a partir de ahora el medir la distancia en metros, la masa en kilogramos y el tiempo en segundos. Esa convención es conocida como el sistema MKS. ¿Entendido?-

-…¿Qué?-

-¡Carajo Stan!- exclamo Kyle cerrando su libro. -¡Ya lo explique 4 veces!- Kenny los volteó a ver y pregunto

-¿Qué pasa con Stan?-

-¡No entiende el sistema MKS! ¡Y es tan fácil!- dijo Kyle rodando los ojos. Kenny bajo la mirada ya que él tampoco entendía el bendito sistema, pero decidió rodar los ojos y fingir indiferencia.

-Pff, sistema MKS. Es _tan_ fácil.- mintió Kenny regresando a su libro.

Stan suspiro. -Kyle tomemos un descanso ¿si?-

Kyle cruzó los brazos y se puso de pie. -Bueno. Estaré en tu cuarto.- dijo empezando a subir las escaleras. Stan se puso de pie y lo siguió.

-Ky, espera.-

Cuando los dos entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta, Craig murmuró

-Maricas-

-¡GAH!-

Mientras tanto, Stan presionaba a Kyle contra la puerta besándolo. Kyle puso sus manos en el pecho de Stan y empujándolo suavemente para cortar el beso mientras reía un poco.

-Jaja, en serio se creyeron lo del "descanso"- Dijo Kyle haciendo sonreír a Stan.

-Te dije que era una buena escusa para escapar de ahí un momento.- dijo este empezando a reír. Kyle se empezó a reír de nuevo y puso sus manos el los hombros de Stan.

-¿Te das cuenta que cuando estamos solos lo único que hacemos es perder el tiempo?- pregunto.

-Si, y me encanta- respondió Stan presionando su frente contra la de Kyle.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't wanna play,_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Después de un tiempo volvieron con los demás y empezaron a estudiar (esta vez de verdad). Estudiaron unos 20 minutos cuando sonó el teléfono. Stan fue a contestar.

-¿Aló?-

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret,_

_Who has to know?_

-¡Hola Stan!-

-¿Wendy?-

_The way she feels inside (inside!)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life back!_

Al escuchar este nombre, Kyle volteo a ver a Stan. Desde la ultima vez que rompieron no se habían vuelto a hablar ¿y ahora Wendy lo llama de la nada?

-Si, soy yo.- Respondió la chica felizmente del otro lado de la línea.

Stan no sabia que responder, así que dijo lo único que se le ocurrió

-Umm… hola- No muy brillante -¿Por qué me llamas?-

Se escucho un suspiro profundo y luego -Te llamaba para preguntarte si quisieras ser mi novio otra vez-

A Stan se le ampliaron los ojos. Kyle lo observaba con curiosidad, preguntándose que había pasado.

Después de un tiempo, Stan por fin encontró su voz

-Yo…-

Bueno ni tanto.

Intentando buscar una respuesta empezó a ver a su alrededor. Él ya había perdido todo el interés en ella, pero si decía que no, tal vez empezarían a pensar que era gay. Lo cual era cierto. Pero no quería que nadie lo supiera.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_(Dirty little secret)_

Seguía viendo a su alrededor cuando encontró un par de ojos verdes observándolo. Esos ojos pertenecientes a la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas. La persona de la que se había enamorado.

Manteniendo el contacto visual con Kyle, Stan encontró su respuesta.

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

-Lo siento Wendy, estoy interesado en alguien mas- Ahora con estas palabras, todos los chicos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

-Oh- dijo Wendy decepcionada -entiendo-

Stan rompió el contacto visual con Kyle y miro a sus zapatos -Pero si quieres, podemos ser amigos.-

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que Wendy respondiera -Si, suena bien- dijo con un tono de felicidad de nuevo. -Solo una pregunta, ¿Quién es la chica en que estas interesado?-

Stan volteo a ver otra vez a Kyle pero este estaba leyendo su libro de nuevo. El pelinegro sonrió y respondió

-Te llevarías una sorpresa si te lo dijera-

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little secret._

Cuando Stan termino de hablar con Wendy, regreso a su lugar al lado de Kyle en el sillón. Todos lo estaban viendo con curiosidad.

-…¿qué?-

-Nada que '¿qué?'- dijo Clyde -¿Para que te llamo Wendy?-

Stan rodó los ojos -Quería que fuera su novio de nuevo- dijo como si nada.

Token en la conversación -Y dijiste que estabas interesado en alguien mas ¿verdad?- Stan solo asintió.

-Bueno, ¡cuenta quien es!- Exclamo Kenny ansioso. Stan sonrió y miro a Kyle de reojo.

_Who has to know?_

-Tal vez se los diga algún día- dijo Stan agarrando el libro del regazo de Kyle. -Vamos Ky, debo sacar un diez en este examen- Empezó a cambiar de tema decepcionando a todos. Kyle al contrario sonrió.

-Esta bien-

_Who has to know?_

Todos habían regresado a estudiar de nuevo. Ahí fue cuando Stan le envió un guiño a Kyle. La reacción de Kyle a esto fue reír y decir

-Vamos, todavía tienes que entender el sistema MKS-

**Si, bueno me tarde como una hora haciendo esto. La canción es Dirty Little Secret de The All-American Rejects. Espero que les haya gustado **

**¿REVIEW?**


End file.
